Apocalypse Now
by The Almighty J.T. Blade
Summary: Raven's been forced to unleash her father, Trigon! Now, only J.T. Blade, Terra, Raven, Aqualad, Thunder and two new guys are forced to fight Trigon! J.T.Terra, RobRae R&R! Story (finally) Complete!
1. A Precursor To Disaster

**Apocalypse Now  
****A Teen Titans Fanfic**

_By: The Almighty J.T. Blade (Or just J.T., whichever sounds best)  
__Note: I do not own Teen Titans. I do own J.T. Blade, though. He's me. YOU CAN'T OWN ME!  
__Note 2: This story is rated PG-13 for violence, language, possible sexual and apocalyptic themes_

Quick Summary: Set a little after "Birthmark". Slade's apparantly back, and Trigon escapes! With Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg as statues, what will happen when only J.T. Blade, Terra, Raven, Aqualad, Thunder and two other guys are forced to fight the ultimate evil? Only time (and this story) shall tell!

**Chapter 1: A Precursor To Disaster**

It was an average day in the life of the Teen Titans. J.T. Blade and Terra were on the couch watching one of Terra's sappy movies, Robin was realphabetizing his criminal files, Cyborg was doing some general repairs in his room, Starfire was doing whatever it is Tamaranians do, and Beast Boy was being his average, happy-go-lucky, pain in the neck self to Raven. Beast Boy was once again trying to get someone to watch him gorge himself on tofu in an idiotic attempt to set a world record.

"Come on, Raven. I've asked everyone and nobody wants to be my official witness," Beast Boy whined. "Pleeeeeeease? This is my last chance for glory!"

"Beast Boy, you've asked me a million and a half times," Raven replied. "What makes you think I'll say yes now?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone where you keep your diary," said Beast Boy.

"You, you're lying. I know you wouldn't do that," said Raven.

"That's what you think," said Beast Boy smugly. "You know what a loose tongue I have. And just imagine what Cyborg would be like if he found it. And what about Robin?"

"If you tell them one thing about that, I'll send you to another dimension!"

"I'll tell them. You know I will…"

Raven took control of the bucket of tofu Beast Boy had and put it on his head. Then, she forced the bucket halfway down the hall! Raven noticed strange red markings, identical to the ones Slade left on his little birthday visit, and Raven quickly ran to her room. In her room, Raven took her diary out from between her bed mattresses and she hid it in a small pocket dimension. Then, she turned to the strange markings, which had disappeared!

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" Raven asked herself.

Raven picked a book off the bookcase and started reading it. She saw what the markings were about: they were a mark of control. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Raven called.

"It's me, Robin," Robin called back. "Raven, I need to talk to you."

Raven cracked the door, opening it enough for Robin to just see inside.

"Raven, it's important. I need you to let me in," said Robin.

Raven stuck her head out the door and saw nobody else around. She opened the door and Robin came in.

"So, what is it?" Raven asked.

"I need to know why Slade was after you a few weeks ago," Robin replied.

"I…I…well," Raven stuttered.

"It's okay. You don't need to answer right away," Robin said.

"No. It's okay. I think you need to know," said Raven. "The marks that Slade gave me were marks for mind control."

"Mind control? Why would Slade want to control your mind?" Robin asked.

"I…I think he wants me to release my father," Raven replied.

"I'm not sure I follow," said Robin, rubbing his chin.

"My father, Trigon, remains imprisoned in the center of the earth. When I was born, they said that it would be my destiny to start the chain reaction that would destroy the world. And it would begin by releasing Trigon," Raven explained.

"Wow. Raven…I'm not going to let that happen. Isn't there any way to stop this from happening?" Robin asked.

"No. Until the one controlling someone's mind is released, the spell can't be broken," Raven replied.

"There's got to be some way of getting you free of Trigon's control," said Robin.

"Well, according to what I've read, he can only use me when I'm asleep," said Raven.

"Raven, I'll find a way to break his control over you," said Robin.

"No. There's no way to stop it now that it's taken effect," said Raven.

"You won't destroy the world, Raven. I promise," said Robin.

"Thanks. I feel better," said Raven.

Robin leaned over to raven and hugged her, trying to reassure her that nothing would happen. However, Robin's voice of hope wouldn't last long. Just then, the alarm started ringing. Raven and Robin raced off to the main room, hoping that the emergency was minor. J.T. as on the computer, trying to see what the alarm was about.

"Report, what's the problem?" Robin shouted.

J.T. looked shocked. He read what was on the screen to himself in horror.

"Well, what is it?" Cyborg shouted.

"It's…Slade," said J.T.

"What? What're you talking about? I killed Slade," said Terra.

"Well you didn't kill him enough, apparently. Dude's robbing a store of weird items, for some reason," said J.T.

"Let's not worry about what he's doing alive and stop him! Okay? Titans, go," Robin exclaimed. The superpowered teens dashed over to Slade's location in hopes of stopping the villain's foul deeds.


	2. Something Evil This Way Comes

**Chapter 2: Some Evil This Way Comes**

The Titans quickly rushed over to the seedy district of town and into an old shop full of strange and mysterious things such as crushed alligator teeth and powdered bee's antennae. And strangely enough, it was only Slade, not his robotized minions.

"I don't know why you're robbing a store like this," Robin shouted, "but you're sure not going to get away with it, Slade!"

"How droll. The Teen Titans. I must say, I was waiting for you," Slade quipped.

"It doesn't matter what you were waiting for, Slade. Whatever it is, it's over," said Terra.

"My old apprentice. I see your…friends…have taken you back. A foolish move. You have betrayed them once. What will stop you from doing it again?" said Slade.

"Me, that's what," J.T. replied.

"And you would be…?" asked Slade.

"Sword Master J.T. Blade, that's who," J.T. replied.

"A sword master? My, my, that's uncommon," said Slade. "And should I defeat you, I shall become a sword master."

"Wrong. The way of the sword masters is gone, and when I go, so will all knowledge of the ways," said J.T.

"Look, enough talk! Let's just stop him," Cyborg shouted.

"Humph, very well. So it begins," Slade shouted as he charged at the Titans.

Slade flew at the Titans with a karate kick and made direct contact on Robin's chest! He turned to Starfire and tossed her into Raven. Beast Boy turned into a grizzly and got on top of Slade. Slade used the powers he somehow obtained and torched Beast Boy not only off him, but a good distance into the horizon. Cyborg tried to attack him, but quickly found himself shaking hands with the sole of Slade's boot. Terra commanded the earth under Slade's feet and dropped him into a pit, but Slade flew out and tossed Terra through the shop window and face-first into a brick wall. J.T., after seeing this, was angrier than a swarm of hornets. He picked Slade up and dropped him on his face in the alley. Slade somehow got up and popped his neck back into alignment!

"What the…? You should be paralyzed right now," said J.T.

"I should? I guess my spine didn't quite get the memo," Slade quipped.

J.T. formed a sword in his right hand started slashing at Slade wildly. However, whatever he did to Slade seemed to not affect him! J.T. started slashing wilder and wilder, but nothing happened!

"Damn…it…die! Why…won't…you…die!" J.T. grunted.

"Because I already am," Slade replied.

J.T. unclenched his fists and his swords dissolved into embers. J.T. backed off a few steps, only to be met by Slade's right hand! Slade knocked the warrior not only through the glass window, but through the building! By this time, Terra had seen everything and heard everything. In apparent disbelief, she controlled some nearby rocks and fired them at Slade, hitting him with every rock she fired. However, Slade barely flinched. He turned to his former apprentice, grabbed her by the arm, slammed her around a bit and threw her through a nearby building. Terra was bleeding profusely from the mouth and nose and had many cuts on her arms, legs and face. Even her hair was blood-stained. J.T. got up and saw his girlfriend in this situation and went completely berserk. He started slashing Slade with two flaming swords from both hands wildly. Slade's arm fell off his body, but Slade merely picked it up and reattached it like nothing had happened! J.T. continued to attack like a wildman, but Slade seemed to suffer no damage. Robin joined in not long afterwards, and then Beast Boy (who had turned into a king cobra and put his poisonous fangs in Slade's leg and wrapped Slade's legs also) and Cyborg joined in the Slade-beating. However, Slade conjured flames around him and torched all but J.T. off him. J.T. absorbed the flames, but fell to a knee.

"What the…? Those flames…they're different somehow. Like an unholy flame," said J.T.

Slade walked over to J.T. and tossed him into the same wall that he tossed Terra into not long before. J.T., like Terra, was bleeding profusely from his mouth, nose and the rest of his face. His arms, legs and chest, however, remained blood-free because of his armor. He quickly shook it off and checked on Terra.

"Terra, are you okay?" J.T. asked.

"Nnngh…J.T.? Is that you?" Terra asked back.

"Yeah, it's me. You all right?"

"I think I'm okay, aside from the bleeding and possibleconcussion. Have your eyes always been that shade of purple?"

"No, Terra, they're blue. The concussion is just making it seem that way. Anyway, I'm getting you out of here and getting you some medical attention."

J.T. picked Terra up around her back and under the pits of her legs and flew back to the tower. Raven saw J.T. attending to Terra and began to suspect something between the two. However, Raven didn't see Slade coming in at her! Starfire threw a few starbolts and smashed Slade out of her face, but even that didn't stop him. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon along with Starfire, but still not much of an effect. Starfire and Cyborg blasted at Slade while Robin tossed a few electric disks. Slade flew about ten feet into a wall, but was still coming at the Titans!

"This is futile. There's no way we can beat him," said Raven.

"Raven's right. Titans, fall back!" shouted Robin. Robin tossed few smoke pellets and blinded Slade, giving the Titans enough time to get away.

"How sad, the Titans are running away," said Slade.

Slade picked up his ill-gotten gains and headed to his former resting place. There, a mysterious voice called out to him.

"Did you retrieve the items?" the voice boomed.

"Yes, master. I ran into little opposition from the Titans," Slade replied.

"How sad. And I believed that my daughter's powers had gotten stronger," the voice boomed.

"She was holding back. She fears her destiny," said Slade.

"Well, continue to monitor her," the voice boomed.

"Yes, master Trigon," said Slade.


	3. What The Heck Just Happened?

Before this chapter starts, let me thank the following people for their kind contributions:

King Phoenix  
A Wierdo  
And a list of others I don't know. Sorry if I didn't mention you, I forgot to write your names down.

And thanks to this person for being honest:

Mystic Water Goddess

But now, it's time to get back to the story.

**Chapter 3: What The Heck Just Happened!**

Back at the tower, in the medlab to be specific, J.T. was tending to Terra's wounds. Despite the fact J.T. had similar wounding in many of the same places, he still put the needs of his girlfriend before his.

"How you feeling, Terra?" J.T. asked.

"A little better," Terra replied. "You should tend to your wounds now. I'll be okay for a minute."

J.T. turned around and patched up his face and stopped the bleeding in his mouth and nose. Then he turned back to Terra, who was a little freaked out by the bandaging on J.T.'s face.

"Wow, this has been something else," said J.T.

"Yeah. I thought I killed Slade. I mean, who lives after being thrown into a pit of lava?" asked Terra.

"Me," J.T. replied.

"Ok, other than people who have control over fire?" said Terra.

"Apparently, Slade," J.T. replied.

Terra sat up. J.T. tried to get her to lie back down, but Terra refused.

"Terra, lie back down. You need to rest," said J.T.

"That doesn't mean that I can't rest sitting up," said Terra.

"I guess. You know what, I just noticed something," said J.T.

"What?" Terra asked.

"You look good with red hair," J.T. replied. "Maybe you should dye some of your hair red."

"Maybe. I mean, you like it, but I wouldn't know," said Terra.

J.T. leaned over to give Terra a kiss, but just then, the twosome could hear the rest of the Titans come in.

"Dude, what the heck just happened!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We got our butts kicked, that's what," Cyborg shouted back.

"It doesn't make sense. How was it that whatever Slade took, it's like it didn't even affect him?" asked Robin.

"How are we supposed to know?" Raven asked back. "It's not like we know what happened to Slade."

"Raven is right. Whatever happened to Slade, there must be a way to stop it," said Starfire.

Everyone headed down to the medlab and saw J.T. and Terra.

"So, do you guys have any clue what's up with Slade?" Terra asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours. Nobody knows why Slade is back, or why he's got these powers, for that matter," Raven replied.

"It's weird. Normally, when I absorb fire, the fire strengthens my powers. This fire seemed to weaken my powers," said J.T.

"What're you talking about?" Robin asked.

"During the fight, Slade shot some fire at me. I absorbed it, and instead of it strengthening me, it somewhat weakened me," J.T. explained. "It's kind of like it was an imitation flame or an unholy flame. I could detect traces of brimstone. It's pretty clear to me that this fire wasn't normal."

"Think you could cough up some of that fire? Maybe we could analyze it to determine where it came from," said Cyborg.

"Not a bad idea. Come on, let's go," said J.T.

Terra hopped off the bed and everyone proceeded to the main chamber. Terra stopped in her room to get a change of clothes and noticed that J.T. was somewhat right and that she did look pretty nice with red hair. Anyway, in the main chamber, J.T. was hooked up to some weird sensors that could detect the contents of whatever was scanned.

"All right, it's ready to go. Go ahead J.T., let it rip," Robin shouted.

J.T. shot the fire he absorbed from Slade at the scanner. A few seconds later, the contents were displayed on the screen of the computer.

"J.T. was right. There WAS brimstone in the fire he absorbed, along with fossil fuels and some trace particles of coal," said Robin.

"So what does this mean? Slade lived and he's making fake fire?" asked Beast Boy.

"Honestly, BB, I couldn't tell you. To tell the truth, I'd kinda like to know what Slade's doing," J.T. replied.

"Terra, did Slade mention anything of doing anything like this when you were his apprentice," Starfire asked.

"No. The only thing Slade was interested in was domination. He never got into anything like that," Terra replied.

"Well either way, Slade's not going to get away with this," said Robin.

"Whatever it is he's trying to do," Raven added.

"You guys can do whatever you want about that. I'm going to bed," said Cyborg.

"Yes, I shall be going to bed also," said Starfire.

"I'm probably going to stay up for a while. I guess I'm just kind of a night person," said J.T.

"Well, yeah, you're pretty much a human nightlight," said Raven.

"I'll see you guys later," said Robin.

J.T. walked out of the room followed closely by Terra.

"You were right, J.T. My hair does look kind of nice with some red in it," said Terra.

"Aren't I always right?" J.T. asked.

"Well, there was that pizza topping bet you had with Cyborg," said Terra.

"Ok, so I couldn't get him to put spinach on pizza. Big whoop. Anyway, you want to do something?" J.T. asked.

"That depends. What did you have in mind?" Terra asked back.

"I was thinking we go out on a date," said J.T. "Say, in an hour?"

"Hmm, okay," said Terra.

Unbeknownst to the two element-controlling superhumans, Beast Boy was just walking around the corner when he heard the whole thing.

"But…but I thought Terra like me," Beast Boy whimpered to himself. "I can't let her go out with him! She's my girl!"

Beast Boy snuck into J.T's car and waited for J.T. and Terra, hoping to wreck J.T. and Terra's date.


	4. JT and Terra's Date

**Chapter 4: J.T. and Terra's Date**

An hour later, J.T., wearing a red shirt over his armor and a pair of khakis with black shoes, was waiting by his car for Terra. Terra walked in wearing a white blouse, white skirt and black high heel shoes about a minute and a half later.

"Terra, is that you?" J.T. asked.

"Well duh, of course it is. Who were you expecting?" Terra asked back.

"Well, it's just I've never seen you wearing a skirt, you know?" J.T. replied.

"Well, when you put it that way, maybe I don't want to go out tonight," said Terra.

"Aw come on. You know what I mean," said J.T.

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you," said Terra jokingly.

J.T. opened the car door for Terra. Beast Boy saw J.T. coming and turned into a lizard and hid under one of the seats. Terra got in first, then J.T. got in and the two headed off without a peep to the others. J.T. headed down to the local pizza restaurant first. J.T. and Terra got a seat outside. Beast Boy saw that the coast was clear and turned into a sparrow and flew up to the roof. Beast Boy knew what he was going to do: mess up J.T. and Terra's orders. J.T. ordered a large cola and Terra ordered a diet cola, so Beast Boy crawled his way into the restaurant and made it so they both got beer! The two just got their drinks when Beast Boy snickered at his deed. J.T. just took a sip…

"Yuck! What the hell is this! I got a beer!" J.T. exclaimed.

"What's going on? I got a beer too," said Terra.

"Hey waiter, I want an explanation! Why'd we get alcohol? You want all three of us to go to jail?" J.T asked.

"I—I don't understand what you're talking about," the waiter stuttered.

"You gave both of us beers. You want us to go to jail for underage drinking? And for that matter, you want to go to jail for serving alcohol to underage people?" J.T. shouted.

"N—No, sir, I—I'm not even sure why you got beer in the first place," said the waiter.

"Somebody's probably playing a prank on us, J.T. What other explanation could there be?" said Terra.

"You're right," said J.T. Then he turned to the waiter. "Listen, pencil-neck. I want you to just get our drinks and get 'em right this time. No funny stuff. Any more of this and I'll snap you like a twig. Got me?"

"Yes sir," the waiter replied.

J.T. sat back down, obviously angry.

"What the hell was that all about? No restaurant service is this sloppy," said J.T.

"I'm still saying that somebody's playing a joke on us," said Terra. "Question is, who'd be dumb enough to play a prank on the Teen Titans?"

"Only person I can think that'd be dumb enough to do that is Beast Boy. But he's back at home. Man that stuff tasted nasty," said J.T.

Beast Boy snickered at his deeds. He saw the cook putting J.T. and Terra's pizza in the oven, so he figured he'd play another prank on them by putting everything else on their pizza. About ten minutes later, their pizza was out in front of them and J.T. was angrier than a swarm of hornets.

"What the hell is this! I ordered pepperoni and spinach, not mushrooms, anchovies and all this other shit," J.T. shouted.

"I—I don't understand! I saw them put in your pizza, and there was nothing other than what you ordered on it! This doesn't make sense," the waiter stuttered in fear.

"Come on, J.T., let's just go," said Terra.

"You're lucky I'm with my girlfriend, because otherwise I'd snap you like a twig," said J.T.

The two superhumans left, talking as they left.

"So where do you want to go next?" said J.T.

"How about the movies?" Terra asked.

"That's a good idea," said J.T.

Beast Boy turned into a swallow and flew over to the movie theater. About ten minutes later, J.T. and Terra arrived. Beast Boy hid in the shadows, waiting to overhear what J.T. and Terra were going to do.

"Two for 'Love and Honor', please," said J.T. to the ticketperson.

"Tch, that lousy piece of crap? Whatever. That'll be 13," the ticketperson replied.

"Hey, to each his own, smartass," said J.T.

J.T. slammed the money on the counter, swiped the tickets and escorted Terra inside. Beast Boy turned into a mouse and snuck inside. He creeped into the projection room and switched the movie J.T. and Terra wanted to see and switched it with a gay porn movie! J.T. and Terra walked into the theater, unaware of Beast Boy's prank.

"I read that this movie's what we both like. It's an action/kung-fu movie for me and a romance movie for you," said J.T.

"Don't tell me any more about the movie. I want to see it, not hear about it," said Terra.

"Whatever you say," said J.T.

The lights started to dim and Beast Boy chuckled at his deeds. The movie started and J.T. and Terra saw two men on the screen having sex!

"What the hell is this! What's going on?" J.T. shouted.

Everyone started complaining and leaving the theater, shouting to see the manager and demanding their money back, J.T. included.

"What was that all about?" Terra asked.

"I really have no idea, Terra. If this is someone's cruel, sick image of a joke, I'm not laughing," J.T. replied.

"Me neither. First the beer and pizza at the restaurant, now a gay porn at the movies! This is an outrage," Terra exclaimed.

"If I find out Beast Boy's connected to it, I'll cut his head off and mount it as a trophy," said J.T.

Beast Boy's heart stopped for a minute when he heard J.T's comment. He quickly shook it off, turned back into a mouse and hid in J.T.'s car.

"So where to next? The beach so we can be attacked by sand crabs?" Terra asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very droll. I was thinking we head up to the mountains," J.T. replied.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, forget it," said Terra.

"No, no, of course not. I was just thinking we go up, take down the t-tops and look at the moon," said J.T.

"Sounds romantic. Why not," said Terra.

J.T. started the vehicle and headed to the mountains. Beast Boy quickly thought up a plan on how to completely wreck the date. When J.T., Terra and their date-crasher got to the top of the hill, J.T. took off the t-top roof windows and put them in the trunk. Then he turned the radio on to an alternative-rock station and he and Terra just looked at the moon.

"Man, it's a nice night out tonight," said Terra.

"Sure is. You know what? I've been wondering, what if an atom is really an entire universe? And our universe is just an atom in some freakishly huge thing like some guy's toenail?" J.T. asked.

"You know, that's deep," said Terra.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy took out a microphone and short-range antennae and configured it to work on J.T.'s car radio.

"If this doesn't convince Terra to break up with J.T., nothing will," Beast Boy snickered.

Beast Boy turned on the microphone, held his nose to disguise his voice and began to speak to J.T. and Terra.

"Attention all listeners, a killer mountain lion has escaped from the zoo and has been reportedly sighted in the woods in the mountains. All people in the mountains are advised, no, required to evacuate the mountains immediately! I repeat, a mountain lion has been sighted in the mountains," said Beast Boy.

"Uh, J.T., you don't think…?" said Terra nervously.

"No, I don't do that any more," said J.T. in a joking tone.

"Be serious. Maybe we should get out of here," said Terra.

"Good idea," said J.T.

Beast Boy turned into a mountain lion and let out a ferocious roar!

"Uh, J.T., what was that?" Terra asked.

"I don't want to know," J.T. replied.

Beast Boy the mountain lion jumped out of the bushes, scaring the bejeezus out of J.T. and Terra! J.T. shifted into reverse, drove backwards about ten feet, turned around and started dashing for the road!

"I think I wet myself," Terra shouted over the roar of the engine.

"We're not out of the woods yet! Buckle up Terra," J.T. exclaimed.

Beast Boy chased J.T.'s car down the mountain. J.T. drove like a NASCAR driver at Daytona down the mountain, maintaining an average speed of 65 miles per hour. Just as they were almost off the mountain, J.T. took a quick look out the rear-view mirror.

"I think we lost it," said J.T.

"J.T., look out!" Terra shouted.

It was too late! J.T. slammed head-on into a tree, sent the car flying and landed upside-down! J.T. and Terra were somehow alive.

"J.T., are you okay?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I think so. What about you?" J.T. asked back.

"Uh-huh. Let's get out of here," said Terra.

J.T. and Terra unbuckled their seatbelts, crawled out of the car and flew home. Beast Boy, pleased at his deeds, turned into an eagle and flew home too. Beast Boy landed on the roof and walked into the tower, acting as if nothing had happened. About five minutes later, J.T. and Terra, their clothes filthy from their escape from J.T.'s car, walked into the room.

"Hey guys. Rough night?" Beast Boy asked casually.

"Shut up, Beast Boy," J.T. snarled.

"What? It's not like you got attacked by a mountain lion," said Beast Boy.

Just then, a cord hit in Terra's mind.

"It was you! You were that mountain lion," said Terra.

"What? I, uh, I have no idea what you're talking about," Beast Boy stuttered.

"You were behind the beer and pizza at the restaurant and the porno at the movie theater, too, weren't you?" Terra asked angrily.

"NO! I mean, uh, what're you talking about?" Beast Boy stuttered nervously.

"BEAST BOY!" J.T. shouted. J.T.'s voice was loud enough to wake not only half the city, but most of the dead!

J.T. grabbed Beast Boy by the throat and started to choke him! Terra started to stomp at Beast Boy's stomach simultaneously. Just then, Starfire, Raven, Robin and Cyborg walked in to see J.T. and Terra's act of brutality!

"What's going on?" Robin shouted.

"Oh, uh, hey Robbo. Nothing, we're just talking," said J.T.

"You are talking to Beast Boy by grabbing him by his windpipe and choking him?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy turned into a mountain lion, chased us, forced J.T. to flip his car and we're just 'discussing' how he's going to make it up to us," said Terra.

"And the nice clothes?" Cyborg asked.

"We were working a lead in the high-class sector of town," said J.T.

"Well let go of Beast Boy and go to bed," said Raven. "It's after midnight."

J.T. dropped Beast Boy on his neck and he and Terra headed in the direction of their rooms. Along the way, J.T. and Terra started talking.

"Well, this night was a bust," said J.T.

"Yeah, but as far as busts go, that was kinda fun," said Terra.

"What're you talking about? Beast Boy gave us beers, screwed with our pizza, switched our movie with a porno movie and wrecked my car by chasing us down a mountain," said J.T.

"Yeah, but just being with you was really fun," said Terra.

"When you put it that way, this date wasn't half-bad after all," said J.T.

"So, how about a shower, we get dressed and head to bed?" Terra asked.

"Sure. We gonna shower together or separate?" J.T. asked back.

"Together. It's really late," Terra replied.

"Heh heh, all right," J.T. chuckled.

J.T. and Terra headed to the showers.

_-Elsewhere-_

Unbeknownst to the Titans, Slade was awake and running on all cylinders. He was chiseling out an insignia on the floor of the cave he had emerged from.

"Master, all is proceeding as planned," said Slade to nobody.

"Good. Then tomorrow night, the end shall begin," a voice boomed.


	5. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 5: The Beginning Of The End**

The next day, everything was back to normal, except that Beast Boy had a bit of a problem breathing. During the night, J.T. left a note on Beast Boy's door. It simply said "If you tell, I will kill you." Beast Boy heeded the warning, because he knew J.T. was serious. The day was just like every other, down to the smallest detail. That night, storm clouds started to billow in and J.T. and Terra both had an unusual feeling that something was amiss.

"Terra, tell me you've got this feeling that…" said J.T.

"Something bad's going to happen?" Terra interrupted.

"Yeah. Because I don't know why, I've got this feeling that something's amiss," J.T. replied.

"Uh huh. I don't know why, but something is seriously wrong. It's like the forces of nature…" said Terra.

"Are out of balance?" J.T. asked.

"Yeah. Wonder if Raven's feeling the same way?" Terra asked.

"Who knows? Go ask her," said J.T.

"No way, I'm not going to ask her," Terra replied.

Just then, Raven walked into the room.

"You guys talking about me?" Raven asked.

"Oh, uh, Raven, uh, hi. No, we weren't talking about you. We were wondering if you've got this bad feeling that something's wrong," J.T. stuttered.

"I was just coming to ask you guys the same thing. Something's definitely wrong. I can sense it," Raven replied.

"Something is going to happen. Something that will change the course of the world. And it's going to happen tonight," said J.T.

"Tonight?" Terra asked.

"Yes. Somehow or another, something will alter the world. And it's going to happen tonight," said Raven.

"If it's happening to us, maybe it's happening to other people," said Terra.

_-Up in the Clouds-_

Sure enough, Terra's prediction was right. At that same time, Thunder and Lightning, the two youths who caused a mess of trouble some time ago, were looking down at the earth. Thunder had this same feeling that something was wrong.

"Something troubles you, brother?" Lightning asked.

"Yes. I sense something is happening on earth. Something…evil," Thunder replied.

"Evil? Perhaps we should go down to earth and investigate this matter," said Lightning.

"Yes, this would be an appropriate decision," said Thunder.

So the two youths headed down to earth in a flash of lightning and arrived in a blast of thunder.

_-Over in Steel City-_

Over in Steel City, Aqualad was having images of a possible future event. Just then, Speedy and Bumblebee came over to console him.

"You okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know. I thought I sensed something. Something really bad," Aqualad replied.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it," said Speedy.

"No, it's not like that. It's something that only a certain few can stop," said Aqualad.

"And you're sure you're one of the certain few that can stop this 'ultimate evil'?" Speedy asked.

"Yes. I'm almost 100 percentsure," Aqualad replied.

_-Anyway, Back in Jump City-_

Back in Jump City, J.T. and Terra sat awake in J.T.'s bed, dreading whatever was going to happen. A few rooms over, Raven somehow found sleep. But she wouldn't sleep long. Back in the caves, Slade had just seen the events.

"Master, she's asleep. The time to strike is now," said Slade.

"Yes, now is the time," a voice boomed out.

A sinister red light burst out of the cave and into Titans Tower! It snaked its way around the corners, under Raven's door and into Raven's room! The light filled the room and flowed into Raven's shakra. The symbols on Raven's body glowed a dark crimson light and Raven shot awake. Raven sat up with a blank stare on her face, similar to what you'd see on the face of a zombie. Raven unconsciously got out of bed, floated to the window and her powers blew a hole in the window! All throughout the tower an explosion could be heard booming from Raven's room. Everyone met up by Raven's room and saw her not in there!

"What happened in here? Cyborg asked.

"Whatever it is, Raven's probably in trouble," Robin exclaimed.

"Guys, you go back to bed. Robin, you, Terra and I will go after Raven. If anyone can talk some sense into her, it'd be us," said J.T.

"All right, that sounds like a plan," Terra responded.

"Let's go, then," Robin shouted.

J.T. and Terra waited for Robin, who went to get his glide cape and his R-Cycle, and then they headed off to find Raven. They traced her signal to the cavern where Terra killed Slade, where Slade came back from his eternal slumber and where Terra was frozen in a rocky tomb and revived from her imprisonment.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Terra, shivering with fright while she talked.

"There is a stench of unholy magic filling the air," J.T. snarled. "It's suffocating. Can't you guys smell it? Malevolent forces are at work here."

"Something's definitely wrong here," Robin replied. "And I know Raven's in trouble."

"Well what're we doing flapping our gums? Let's go save Raven," said J.T.

J.T., Terra and Robin ran into the large chamber and saw Raven floating over a large glyph on the floor with Slade's back to the mouth of the cavern. Slade turned and saw the Titans coming.

"Ah, Robin, Terra and J.T. Blade. So you have come to see the apocalypse?" Slade asked.

"Wrong, Slade. We've come to stop you," Robin replied.

Slade chuckled. "There is no way to stop the inevitable, Robin," said Slade.

"The only thing that's inevitable is your defeat," J.T. shouted. "Now let Raven go and maybe I'll consider showing some mercy."

Again, Slade merely chuckled. "You cannot stop her destiny. What she hasconcieved she will become!"

"What're you talking about? Raven's one of us," Terra shouted.

"You know so little. She is destined to bring about the end of the world," Slade said.

"You speak nothing but lies. Why would Raven want to do this?" J.T. asked.

"Because it is her birthright," Slade replied. "And it seems it is about to begin."

Raven's powers started to flow all throughout the cavern. The dark powers she possessed were starting to break through the seal! J.T., Terra and Robin made a desperate lunge for Raven in an attempt to snap her out of this trance she was in, but it was too late! The seal began to crack, and then a fist about five and a half feet in diameter broke through the ground!

"He has been released. It has begun," said Slade.

"No! This, this can't be what the legend stated," J.T. shouted.

"What legend?" Robin asked.

"It's a long story. One we don't have time for. Whatever that thing is, we've got to stop it, and fast," said J.T.

Robin pulled out his battle staff, J.T. created swords of flame from his hands and Terra braced herself, as if she was going to immediately use her powers. The fist retracted back into the ground, and then another fist broke through! Then an arm erupted through! Robin threw some electric disks, J.T. blasted a stream of fire at the hand and Terra used her powers to cover the already-opened holes. But their efforts were in vain. A dark light flew from the hand and the three young heroes careened into a wall.

"Slade, you have served me well," a voice erupted from the holes.

"Thank you, master," Slade replied to the voice.

"But now it is time for you, and my daughter's, service to me to expire," the voice blasted.

Suddenly, something happened to Slade! His clothes started to burn, his gloves and boots melted, his flesh deteriorated and he began to crumble like a cookie.

"What—what's happening?" Slade shouted.

Soon, nothing was left of Slade but a pile of ashes and his mask, his face never being revealed. Then, Raven fell from her trance, the symbols on her body faded and she plummeted from the perch she was on. Robin fired a grappling hook at the ceiling and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Then, she awoke in his arms.

"Nnnngh…Robin? Where am I? What happened?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure, but you released that," Robin exclaimed as he pointed to the arms coming from the ground.

"No! Trigon," Raven shouted.

Then, something emerged from the large hole in the ground. First were some horns, then a flash of long white hair, then something with red skin!

"I have been released," the beast shouted. "To me, servants of darkness! Turn this world to rubble!"

And then, pale white apparitions came from the holes! Robin moved in front of Raven, hoping to protect her.

"Raven, get out of here! Quick," Robin shouted.

"I'm not leaving without you, Robin," Raven shouted back.

"No, Raven, get as far away from here as possible. You're exhausted," Robin shouted back.

"Robin, this is suicide. Don't try to defend me," Raven shouted.

"There's no time for debate! Just go," Robin shouted.

"Hey guys, here's an idea: let's all get out of here," Terra shouted.

"Terra's right! Let's get out of here," Robin shouted. "Raven, come on!"

"I can't move my legs," Raven shouted.

Robin ran to Raven, picked her up and carried her out of the cave. Terra used her powers to keep the rocks from falling on the Titans, and the four superheroes somehow managed to escape with their hides intact. But as the Titans were making their escape, the same apparitions that had escaped from Trigon's seal were also pouring out of the world's volcanoes! They began to spread throughout the world and the people of the world were all becoming statues! Even back at Titans Tower, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were desperately trying to evade the apparitions, but to no avail. In downtown Jump City, the three superheroes faced the same fate as did the rest of the world. Thunder and Lightning were investigating a possible cause of the disturbances, but Lightning was cast to stone! As for Thunder, a mysterious purple aura surrounded him and that was turn to stone! In Steel City, Aqualad was experiencing a similar effect of a blue aura surrounding him and protecting him from becoming a statue. Back in Jump City, an apparition had finally gotten a hand on Robin! He accidentally dropped Raven and was quickly swarmed by apparitions. It took approximately five before he was cast to stone. Then, they turned their attention to J.T., Terra and Raven. Just as the apparitions were going to attack, a red aura surrounded J.T., a yellow one surrounded Terra and a black aura around Raven and the three were attacked! The world had been laid to rest. The sky became a blood red color, the seas became lava and the ruins of the cities laid waste to became mere perches for the four-eyed ravens that now inhabited the earth.

_OOS: Ok, I know it's kind of a grim ending to a chapter, but maybe things will get better! That is, provided you haven't been turned into a statue. Hey, what the…what's going on! AAAAAGH!_

The Almighty J.T. Blade has been turned into a statue.  
The story may possibly be continued by the Not-So-Almighty J.T.  
Just J.T.


	6. A Feint Ray Of Light

**Chapter 6: A Feint Ray Of Light**

_In Chapter 5, if you're skipping right to 6, the world was laid to waste by Trigon's apparitions. And it seems that all the world is standing still now that the entire world's population has been turned to stone._

Or so it would seem. In the ruins of Jump City, the stone auras that had protected J.T. Blade, Terra and Raven started to crack! Then, in an explosion of their respective powers, J.T., Terra and Raven emerged unharmed! But unbeknownst to them, all that lay before them was destroyed.

"What in the name of Mijolnir happened?" J.T. asked.

"I wish I knew. This is horrible," Terra replied.

"This is all my fault. I'm the cause of this," said Raven sadly.

"Hey, don't get all down on yourself. We're here, and we'll find some way of taking this…thing…down," said J.T.

"Thanks," said Raven. Just then, something hit her. "Where's Robin!"

"I don't know," said J.T.

"Uh, guys…" Terra began, "I think I found him. Brace yourselves."

J.T. and Terra walked over a mound of wreckage and up to a statue that was once Robin. Upon seeing this, Raven immediately began to cry.

"No…" Raven cried.

"Raven…I'm sorry," said Terra. "I just thought you should know."

"You're sorry? How can you be sorry! Your boyfriend's still alive! Robin's as dead as a doornail," Raven screamed.

"Boyfriend? How'd you know?" Terra began.

"I just know! Now go away! You'd never know how I feel," Raven shouted.

"You're right," said Terra.

"No Terra. She's right. I think she has a right to know. Now's not the time to hold secrets from each other. Raven, believe it or not, we know what you're going through. We lost our parents when we were kids. That's about as big a loss as this," said J.T. "Believe me; we're going to get Robin back."

"Really?" Raven asked as she cried.

"I won't let another of my friends down," J.T. replied. "Now then, we need to check for other survivors. And I think we can do that back at Titans Tower."

"But the place is thrashed. There's no way we could hide out there," said Terra.

"We don't need to hide, we just need the computer," said J.T.

So Terra, J.T. and Raven headed off to Titans Tower to recover the computer. They managed to recover the computer and hid out with it in a small cave outside town.

"There. Now we just punch in a scan for any carbon-based life forms on the planet. This is probably going to be a one-shot deal, so we're going to have to make this count," said J.T.

J.T. initiated the scan. About ten minutes later, the scan was complete.

"We're getting readings from Jump City, Steel City, somewhere in the Australian outback and somewhere in western Romania," said J.T.

"Western Romania…" said Raven.

"Better known as Transylvania," J.T. explained.

"Well let's find the guy who's back in town. The more people we have on our team, the more likely we can get the others," said Terra.

"Good idea. Let's go," J.T. replied.

So the three headed back into Jump City. They found the encased person by what was once an office building downtown. There, they also saw the statue that had encased Lightning.

"Lightning? So that means that the one that was protected by the aura was…" said Raven.

Just then, Thunder erupted from his imprisonment! He fell to his butt, slightly dazed and in some pain.

"Uhh…what hit me?" said Thunder.

"Hey, you okay?" Raven asked.

"Ah, it is you! I believed you would not be harmed by the attack," said Thunder.

"Yeah, but everyone else wasn't as fortunate as us," said Terra.

"I do not believe we have met. You are?" Thunder asked.

"Oh, I'm Terra and this is J.T.," Terra replied.

"A pleasure. Now guys, we've got a really important matter to attend to. We've got three people alive and we've got to find them. Terra, you head to the outback. Raven and Thunder, Romania. I'll head to Steel City," said J.T.

"Very well. I'm afraid you shall have to inform me of what has occurred," Thunder said.

"I'll explain on the way," Raven replied.

"Well then, let's go," said J.T.

So the four heroes went their separate ways and spread to three of the four corners of the earth.

_-The Tale Of J.T.-_

It took J.T. around three hours to get from Jump City to Steel City. He followed the signal he had received from the computer he, Terra and Raven managed to salvage from the wreckage of Titans Tower to the home of the Titans East. J.T. followed the signal to the central meeting room, where he found Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas and Menos turned to statues! But the one he did not see was Aqualad. J.T. traced the signal to what looked to be a stone fire. He knocked on it and heard someone or something knock back! Then, a fist broke through the shell and Aqualad stumbled out!

"Aqualad! Oh man am I glad to see you," J.T. said with a sigh of relief.

"J.T.? What—what's happened?" Aqualad asked.

"Long story short, we've lived through the apocalypse, and we've apparently been chosen to defeat the ultimate evil," said J.T.

"Wow. This is…unreal," said Aqualad in disbelief.

"I'll fill you in with the details back in Jump City. Let's get out of this hell hole," said J.T.

"Good plan. This place gives me the creeps," said Aqualad.

J.T. found a car in the garage and he and Aqualad headed back to Jump City. The return trip took nearly double what it took J.T. to get to Steel City, but the trip was far less perilous.

_-The Tale Of Terra-_

Thousands of miles away, Terra finally arrived in the Australian outback. Her scanner led her to a small shack in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. There, Terra found a large stone that looked like a fire. She was about to examine it when it burst into a million pieces and a very large man erupted from it!

"Crikey, that was somethin' I wouldn't wanna do again," said the person with a very heavy Australian accent. Then he noticed Terra. "Well hello there, little shelia. Who're you?"

"Oh, you're talking to me?" Terra asked very confused.

"Of course. Don't see any other shelias around here, now do you?" the guy replied.

"Um, I'm Terra. Who're you?" Terra asked.

"Name's Jimbo, but everyone calls me 'Ironheart'," the guy replied.

"Why are you called Ironheart?" Terra asked.

"'Cause I can do this!"

Jimbo's eyes turned a deep silver and he turned to solid metal!

"That's why," Jimbo replied in a deeper voice than normal.

"Cool! Um, listen, you've got to come with me," said Terra.

"Oh, uh where we goin'? The movies? Dinner?" Jimbo asked.

"No. There's some sort of beast of pure evil running around and we've got to stop it," said Terra.

"Well if you need my help, you've got it," Jimbo exclaimed. "Uh, by the way, how'd you survive?"

"Because I can do this!"

Terra used her powers to raise the land around the shack and she and Ironheart were en route back to Jump City.

"Crikey! This is crazy," Ironheart exclaimed.

So Terra headed back to Jump City.

_-The Tale Of Thunder And Raven-_

As for Raven and Thunder, they touched down in Romania around the same time that J.T. and Aqualad were about halfway back to Jump City. They found the signal from Raven's communicator indicated that whoever they were looking for was in a large chapel.

"This could take some time," said Thunder.

"The one thing we don't have," said Raven. "Let's not waste any more time and find whoever we need to find."

In the chapel, they found that a church service was going on at the time the world froze. And in the choir banister was the stone aura they were looking for. Raven and Thunder proceeded cautiously and knocked on the aura. A similar knock replied. Then the case started to crack! The crack ran down the middle and a small girl fell from her imprisonment.

"Is she alive?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Thunder replied.

Just then, the girl started to stir.

"What happened?" the girl asked. "Who are you two? Have I died? Are you two here to bring me to the afterlife?"

"In this order: you've survived the apocalypse, we're here to help, no and no," Raven replied.

"Well, what are your names?" the girl asked.

"I am Thunder and she is Raven," Thunder replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aura," the girl replied.

"Aura?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I have this name from the power of being able to generate auras and force fields," Aura replied.

"Can you do anything else?" Raven asked.

"I can heal and fire beams of light," Aura replied.

"Interesting. Anyway, we need you to help us restore the world," said Thunder.

"Restore the world? I don't know," said Aura.

"Please. We need all the help we can get," Raven pleaded.

"All right, I'll help. What should we do first?" said Aura.

"Return to Jump City," Raven replied.

"Very well," said Aura.

Raven used her powers and got everyone back to Jump City. There, the seven who were spared congregated in a small cavern in the ruins of the city. J.T. and Aqualad arrived first, then Terra and Ironheart, and Raven, Thunder and Aura not long after her.

"So this is all that's left?" Terra asked.

"It's so hard to believe that we're the only people left in the entire world," said Aura.

"Well, we're the world's only hope. Everyone we've ever known depends on us. We must not fail," said J.T.

"I am unsure of what we can do. We are facing something more powerful than all seven of us put together," said Thunder.

"Don't give us that attitude! If one of us loses hope, then we really are doomed. We've just got to have faith," said J.T.

"He's right. But what can we do?" Aqualad asked.

"Raven, don't you have any idea on how to beat this thing?" Terra asked.

"The only weakness I know of is that Trigon's only weak spot is his chest. But I don't have any idea how to beat him," Raven replied.

"Wait! The legend," J.T. exclaimed.

Everyone clamored at the 'legend' J.T. was talking about.

"What're you talkin' about, mate?" Ironheart asked.

"When I was a kid I heard this old legend. It said that when the dark king ruled the world, seven warriors must join as one to destroy the dark one and restore the world's balance," said J.T.

"And you think we're the seven warriors?" Aura asked.

"J.T., the seven warriors were all from our hometown, and we're the only two who survived that attack. There's no way we're the seven warriors," said Terra.

"You're wrong. The legend stated that it would be seven friends. The legend never said that we'd have to be friends since childhood," said J.T.

"I remember that legend! You're right," said Aura.

"Yeah, I remember hearin' somethin' of that story too, but I didn't think it was anything other than a children's story," said Ironheart.

"I've heard that story too," said Aqualad.

"Well then, if we're not the warriors as foretold by the legend, then let's prove the legend wrong," J.T. shouted.

"But what're we going to do?" Terra asked.

"We'll all attack Trigon at once. What's the worst that could happen? Our plan fails? We'll just get a new one," said J.T.

"That's as good a plan as we're going to get for right now," said Raven.

"Then let's do it," said Terra.

The seven youths prepared themselves for battle and headed off to face Trigon.


	7. The First Battle Of Trigon

**Chapter 7: The First Battle Of Trigon**

Trigon was still on a rampage in Jump City as unbeknownst to him, seven humans were preparing an attack on him. J.T. Blade was elected the team's leader, and he formulated a plan. They would all attack Trigon in the chest, hoping that would be enough to destroy him. Around where the old pizza restaurant once stood, the youths hid out, waiting for Trigon to make a move. J.T., Terra and Raven were in the ruins while Aura, Thunder and Aqualad were in the building ruins across the street.

"So what's the plan?" Terra asked.

"We wait for Ironheart to stand before Trigon, then we ambush him," J.T. replied.

Out in the middle of the street, Ironheart was waiting for Trigon.

"Crikey, how'd I get talked into this?" Ironheart said to himself.

Just then, Trigon walked up over the horizon. Ironheart started to get a little nervous, because Trigon was clearly larger than J.T. described him as.

"Oh boy, I think I'm going to soil myself," Ironheart said to himself.

"Don't get nervous, Ironheart! Stay focused," J.T. shouted.

Ironheart shook his head, trying to shake off the fear. "Hey, shorty! Why don't you try takin' on me, mate," Ironheart shouted to Trigon.

Trigon looked shocked that his minions had failed him.

"What? How were you able to withstand my apparitions' embrace?" Trigon boomed.

"I'm still tryin' to figure that one out myself, mate," Ironheart shouted back.

"It seems I shall have to destroy you myself," Trigon boomed.

Trigon focused a beam of energy and fired it at Ironheart! Ironheart turned to metal and easily withstood the force of Trigon's attack.

"Ha, you'll have to do betta than that if you want to beat me," Ironheart shouted.

Trigon was furious! He quickly chased after Ironheart. J.T. saw his opening.

"All right guys, now," J.T. shouted.

J.T. tripped Trigon up while Raven grabbed Ironheart and teleported him back with the others. Trigon got up slowly and saw not one, but seven youths standing before him!

"Seven of you? Why didn't my apparitions affect you?" Trigon shouted.

"Simple. Our powers protected us. We were chosen by destiny to defeat you," J.T. shouted back.

"No matter, I shall defeat you anyhow," Trigon boomed.

Trigon formed another ball of energy, but the seven warriors formed energy beams of their own and fired them at Trigon's chest. They all made direct contact, but it only injured Trigon.

"I don't get it! Why doesn't this work?" Aqualad asked.

"Less talk, more attack," J.T. shouted.

The seven formed their energy beams again and fired them at Trigon, but this time they didn't even affect him!

"What? What trickery is this?" Thunder asked.

"I don't know. But there's got to be something else we can do," Aura replied.

"This isn't working, J.T. We need a new plan," Terra shouted.

"We've got no other choice, we've got to retreat," Raven added.

"Raven's right. Fall back, now," J.T. shouted.

"But where?" Thunder asked.

"There's some old caverns under Titans Tower. Let's head that way," Terra replied.

"Good idea. Let's go," J.T. shouted.

Terra dropped the earth around the seven warriors' feet and into an old cavern tunnel. They ran to the cavern and hid out, hoping that there was something there that could help them.

"Well, that was stupid," Aqualad said. "What's next, fearless leader?"

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can with the materials I've got. If you don't like it, tough luck," J.T. replied.

"Guys, this isn't going to help. We've got to try and regroup," said Aura.

"She's right. Now think, what do we know about this legend?" Terra asked.

"I've told you all I know. I thought that if we concentrated all of our attacks on Trigon at once, we'd destroy him." J.T. replied.

"Well a fat lot of good that did us," said Aqualad.

"You know what, I've had about all of your bunk comments I can stand, mate," said Ironheart.

"He's right. Getting down on ourselves every time we fail is not going to get us anywhere but destroyed," Thunder added.

"Well J.T., we're waiting. What other methods of self-destruction should we partake in?" Aqualad asked.

"Okay, here's a plan: we kick Aqualad's ass if he keeps up the insults," J.T. replied.

"I could get behind that," Ironheart said.

"Let us make it so," Thunder added.

"ENOUGH! This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to get a plan and execute it," Raven shouted.

"Raven's right. Cut out the machoisim and let's get a plan," Terra added.

"She's right. Just cut out the cheap shots Aqualad, or you and I are going to tango," said J.T.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't try to get these guys wasted," said Aqualad.

"Whatever we do, we can't attack him head-on and an indirect assault won't get us anywhere but destroyed so…," said J.T.

"So what? We just sit here and wait to die?" said Aqualad.

"…I don't know. I'm out of ideas," said J.T.

"Well this is just perfect. I'm gonna go out there an' give that demon what for," Ironheart shouted.

"Ironheart, no," J.T. shouted.

But it was too late. Ironheart was gone.


	8. Ironheart Attacks

**Chapter 8: Ironheart Attacks**

Back on the surface, Ironheart sought out Trigon and looked to end his rampage. It wouldn't be long before he got his wish, either.

"So you wish to stand before me and try to defeat me? You are brave, but none too smart," Trigon boomed.

"It don't matter if it's one or one million goin' against you, you're goin, down, mate," Ironheart shouted.

Ironheart turned to metal, jumped at Trigon and punched him right in the jaw! Ironheart continued to assault Trigon, but he was putting more of a dent in his hands than Trigon.

_-Back At The Hideout-_

Back at the others' hideout, the other six warriors were having second thoughts as to letting Ironheart attack Trigon alone.

"We can't just let him go. It's suicide," said Aura.

"Suicide? That's an understatement," said J.T.

"He's right. We can't just let him go and get himself killed," said Terra.

"She is right. We must assist him, even if it means our lives," said Thunder.

"You guys want to get iced? Fine. As for me, I'm staying right here," said Aqualad.

"And I wondered why you were kicked out of Atlantis," said J.T. "It's because you're a royal pain in the ass!"

"Enough! You can kill each other later. Right now we've got to save Ironheart," said Raven.

"You know what Rae? You're right. Let's go," said J.T.

So Terra, J.T., Aura, Raven and Thunder headed back to the surface. Aqualad simply folded his arms and stayed put.

"Should we get him?" Aura asked.

"Let him sulk. I think he needs some time to himself," said J.T.

_-Back On The Surface-_

Back on the surface, Ironheart was still pummeling Trigon, but he was hurting himself more than Trigon. And to make matters worse, he was getting tired.

"This is bull shit. This is just getting me a pair of broken hands," said Ironheart.

"Give up! There is no way you can defeat me," Trigon shouted.

"I'll never give up! Not as long as I've got air in my lungs," Ironheart shouted.

"Then die!" Trigon shouted.

Trigon balled his hand into a fist and delivered a bone-cracking hit. Ironheart fell to the ground with enough impact to cripple an elephant!

"I'm…alive?" Ironheart asked.

"Not for long you're not!" Trigon shouted.

Trigon's foot flew directly over Ironheart and crushed him flat into the ground! Ironheart's power couldn't defend him against the impact of the hit and Ironheart was destroyed. Then the five of the other superpowered youths emerged from their hiding hole and saw the dead Ironheart.

"No," Aura cried. "We've got to get revenge for Ironheart!"

"She's right! Let's go! Incremus Impact," J.T. shouted.

The five superheroes attacked with their full strength, but Trigon shook off their attacks. Even with J.T.'s power-enhancing Incremus Impact, they couldn't stop Trigon. Their attacks lasted an hour, but the human forces couldn't damage the great beast.

"J.T., this isn't working! There's got to be something else we can do," Aura shouted.

"I don't know anything else we can do! We've got to just keep this up and hope for the best," J.T. shouted back.

Hours passed by, and the humans' attacks did less and less, provided they did anything at all. Terra kept dropping the ground under Trigon's feet and kept him down, but it didn't do much of anything other than annoy Trigon.

"Annoying girl! I shall end your pathetic attack," Trigon shouted.

Trigon formed a ball of energy in his hand and roared in anger. Terra trembled as his power grew. J.T. saw this and knew that he had to defend Terra.

"No!" J.T. shouted.

J.T. teleported in front of Terra and stood in front of Trigon's attack.

"J.T., what're you doing!" Terra shouted.

"I can take this! Stay behind me," J.T. shouted.

Trigon fired and made direct contact right on J.T.'s chest. The ball exploded with force comparable only to a hydrogen bomb and J.T. went flying! He landed a good 145 feet away, destroying the ruins of many buildings and approximately 20 feet into the ground. Terra quickly ran to J.T. to see if he was alive, never mind all right.

"J.T.! J.T., please, say something. Anything. Move, take a breath, do something. Just don't die," Terra cried.

J.T. moaned in pain. He tried to roll over, but only moaned in immense, unimaginable pain.

"Guys, back to the hideout! We need to regroup," Terra shouted.

By some miracle, everyone heard her and headed back to the caverns. Back in the caves, everyone was starting to get worried because Terra wasn't there, and nor was J.T.

"So where's Terra and J.T.?" Aqualad asked.

"We…don't know," Raven replied.

"Speaking of M.I.A.'s, where's Ironheart?" Aqualad asked.

"He's gone, Aqualad. He's…dead," Aura replied.


	9. A Final Plan

**Chapter 9: A Final Plan**

The pale light that kept the human hopes alive started to fade. Ironheart was dead and J.T. Blade may have been next. Things were about as hopeless as things could get. Everyone was around J.T., waiting to see if he would die.

"J.T., please wake up. I don't know what I'd do if you died," said Terra.

"He's going to be fine, Terra. He's going to be fine," said Raven. "Aura's doing her best to heal him. It'll be all right."

"It's just, I love him. I can't imagine him being…gone," said Terra.

"Aura, what's the diagnosis?" Raven asked.

"He's just plain torn to pieces. It's like he got a hydrogen bomb right in the chest. I don't know if I can heal him," Aura replied.

"Ohh," Terra cried.

"I do not believe that was the proper thing to say," said Thunder.

Aqualad walked into the middle of the room, still a little shaken up that J.T. was hurt so severely and Ironheart was dead.

"So, what're we going to do now? There's just about nothing we can do now," said Aqualad.

"There's got to be something we're not seeing," said Raven.

Everyone moved into another room.

"Now then, what are we to do about our current…situation," Thunder asked.

"I've got no ideas," said Raven.

"Same here," Terra replied.

"You tell me what we're going to do," said Aqualad.

"I've got no ideas either," said Aura.

"Well, that settles it. We're doomed. It's hopeless," said Aqualad.

"Quit sniveling! We're not licked yet," a familiar voice shouted.

Everyone looked to the doorway and saw J.T., holding his ribs and bare ripped-chested.

"J.T.! What're you doing up? You should be resting," said Terra.

"To hell with that. I finally understood what the legend means by 'seven will become one'," said J.T.

"You did?" Aqualad asked.

"Well out with it! What does the legend mean?" Thunder asked.

"We must imbue our powers within a weapon," said J.T.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Aura asked.

"By using an ancient rite of the sword masters," J.T. replied. "We must put our blood into the weapon."

"What do you mean by 'put our blood into the weapon'? What'll that do?" Aqualad asked.

"I would put my blood into my sword and when my blade was exposed to air it would catch fire. So if we were to put all our blood into a weapon…," said J.T.

"…then it would have all our powers," said Raven.

"Precisely. All we need is enough metal to forge a weapon," said J.T.

"But how are we supposed to find metal? Our metal master is worm bait," Aura asked.

"Then Terra's just going to have to mine us some metal," J.T. replied.

"What do you mean? My powers are aligned with earth, not metal," said Terra.

"True, but where do you find metal?" J.T. asked.

"In the earth," said Thunder.

"Of course. And it was said that an elemental soulkeeper's powers were to be transferred from one to another when that one faced his or her demise," said J.T. "And I believe Terra inherited his powers. Come on, Terra. Give it a whirl."

Terra focused her powers not on the earth, but the metal within the earth and pulled from the ground a large lump of an orange-colored metal.

"Wh-what is this?" Terra asked.

"Orhalicum! Terra, you pulled a lump of pure orhalicum out of the ground! You did it," J.T. exclaimed. "Now I can forge a sword strong enough to destroy Trigon."

It took weeks for J.T. to forge the metal into a fine blade. After six weeks, the blade was ready for his special touch.

"Okay, it's ready. Now is when we add the most important ingredient: blood. Normally, this is how a warrior bonds with his weapon. But in our case, it is how we will add our powers to this weapon," said J.T.

J.T. took a knife and made a small cut on his wrist. His blood flowed into the blade and the weapon began to glow with a red aura. He passed the knife to Terra and she added her powers. Then Raven added her powers, then Aqualad and Thunder and finally Aura.

"Now to finish the forging. This will not take long," said J.T.

Hours later, the metal was cool and the blade was complete.

"Behold, the blade of the seven elements. It glows red with the heat of fire, yellow as the earth trembles, purple with a mighty squall, blue with water's many forms, dark energy flowing to the tip of the blade and white sparks exude from it the powers of light. With this weapon we will destroy Trigon," said J.T.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Terra asked.

"You guys will provide a distraction while I go in and give Trigon a whipping he'll never forget when he's waiting in purgatory," said J.T.

"Why do you need a distraction?" Aqualad asked.

"As an unfortunate side effect, it takes a lot of power to wield this blade. Power that only I posses. While I muster the strength to strike down Trigon, you're going to distract him," said J.T.

"Whatever the risk, I shall take it," said Thunder.

"I'm in too," said Terra.

"It it'll help destroy Trigon, I'll do it," said Raven.

"I promised I'd do whatever it took to save the world, and I meant it," said Aura.

Aqualad remained silent.

"What about you, Aqualad?" J.T. asked.

"Oh all right. I'm in," Aqualad replied.

"Then this is it. If I should die, it's been great knowing you guys," said J.T.


	10. A Final, Desperate Attack

Okay, before I start, I have to say this. I actually juggled this ending around with two others, but then I decided on this one because I thought it'd sound the coolest. So before I start, thanks for reading this fanfic and now the last chapter of "Apocalypse Now".

**Chapter 10: A Final, Desparate Attack**

J.T. sheathed the sword and everyone headed out, ready to face Trigon one last time. J.T. stood on top of a destroyed building's rooftop.

"Okay, so you know the plan?" J.T. asked.

"Yeah. We're going to keep attacking Trigon, giving you time to get enough strength to strike the final blow," Terra replied.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if you miss? What if you can't get enough power? What if...?" Aura asked.

"You know what? Don't worry about it," J.T. replied. "Now go. It's not every day I'm going to get a shot like this."

So everyone, save J.T., went over to face Trigon, hopefully for the last time. Trigon came stomping over the horizon, roaring a bloodcurdling roar.

"Well, you guys ready?" Terra asked.

"As I shall ever be," Thunder replied.

"Yeah," Raven replied.

"I suppose. Yes, I'm ready," Aura replied.

"It's been a fun life," Aqualad replied.

Trigon saw the heroes standing in the wreckage. He let out a furious roar!

"You dare survive! Well now you die," Trigon exclaimed!

Trigon released a swarm of his evil birds to attack the heroes. Raven dispelled them with a burst of energy. Terra then dropped the ground under Trigon's feet! Meanwhile, J.T. began gathering the energy nessecary for the attack.

"All right, not I really have to focus," said J.T. "The servers are the seven elements. The seven shall come to be one. As one, the servers can banish the evil. The one is here. Derived from metal, burning hot from fire, cooling and smooth from water, a swift breeze from wind, mountains crubmbling from earth, holy from light, an aura from darkness. The servers have been collected. The evil is present. Only you can do this. Destroy the evil!"

J.T. took off like a shot from the rooftop. Trigon had his back to J.T. as he flew ever closer. Just then, Thunder noticed this and flew right in front of Trigon's face and got him turned around. J.T. saw his target and nailed Trigon square in the chest!

"Wh-what is this! What have you done?" Trigon roared.

"This is the endgame, Trigon. No more will people suffer because of you," said J.T.

J.T. let out a ferocious yell as he drove the sword deeper into Trigon's chest. Almost as if he was made of glass, a large crack started to run from the pierce in the middle of his chest. J.T. continued to drive the sword into Trigon's chest until he went completely through Trigon's chest!

"You...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trigon erupted!

Trigon seemed to melt into the ground, back to the pit from which he emerged.

"Some day, when this seal is again broken...that is when I shall return...to destroy your descendants," Trigon shouted.

J.T. and the sword fell to the ground. J.T. lied face-down on the ground, breathing heavily. Everyone immediately ran over to him.

"J.T.? J.T., are you all right?" Terra asked.

J.T. groaned in slight pain. "Yes. And you're very loud," he said.

"Nothing is happening. I would think that now that Trigon is gone, the world would be restored to normal," said Thunder.

"I have two more things to do. Terra, please come with me," said J.T.

Terra and J.T. went back to the cave the seven heroes had been hiding out in and Terra remodeled it. She turned the rock walls into walls of smooth marble, fashioned in the way of an old-fashioned church. J.T. and Terra walked into the room J.T. was in when he was hurt and Terra brought a small pedestal of marble up from the ground. J.T. took the sword and stabbed it into the ground. Then they walked out of the room and Terra sealed the door with her powers. J.T. carved a message in the wall Terra created to house the sword that read 'If you wish to open this door, have seven place their hands on this door. If they are the seven, the door shall open.', and the two headed back to the surface.

"J.T., why did you want to do that?" Terra asked.

"I wished to create a sacred place to protect the sword. A place that evil ones can never enter," J.T. replied.

Back on the surface, J.T. and Terra saw that the sky was still a deep crimson, the buildings were still in ruin, and the seas were still lava. J.T. walked back over to the other four heroes and just looked up at the sky.

"I hope this works," said J.T.

"What are you planning to do?" Aura asked.

"I'm going to use my Phoenix Revival ability on the world. Hopefully, it should work," J.T. replied.

"'Hopefully'? We need a definate yes or no, J.T. We can't go risking stuff with maybes," said Raven.

"This is the only idea we have right now, Raven. I'm about 99.9 sure it will work," said J.T.

"What about the other .1?" Aqualad asked.

"Well that's the part of me that thinks that I might set the world's supply of oxygen on fire," J.T. replied.

"Well, I think he should go for it. Even if there's a 1 chance of this crazy scheme working, I say he goes for it and we hope for the best," said Terra.

Everyone reluctantly, and a little worried, concoured and J.T. quickly set up to do his Phoenix Revival.

"Well, here goes," said J.T. "PHOENIX REVIVAL!"

J.T. fired a beam of red/orange energy at the sky. Soon, the sky began to glow with the same red/orange color.

"Oh no! He set the world on fire! We're doomed," Aqualad shouted.

"Relax, Prophet of Doom, it's working," said J.T.

Just then, a loud, almost ear-splitting screech erupted from seemingly nowhere.

"What was that?" Thunder asked.

"The Phoenix. It has returned," J.T. replied.

"The what?" Raven asked.

"Phoenix. The legendary fire bird," J.T. replied.

"You mean that bird that would die and be revived? I thought it was just a legend," said Aura.

"Legends have been known to be truth, Aura," said J.T. "Or haven't you noticed?"

A large, flaming bird came flying over the horizon.

"It's so bright," said Aqualad.

"I know. And the embers from this legendary bird will revive the world," said J.T.

Sure enough, as the phoenix passed, everything seemed to spring back to life. The seas became water, the buildings rebuilt themselves, and the people became flesh and bone once again. Raven in particular saw this and immediately ran over to the statue of Robin and saw the stone flesh seem to melt away and Robin became flesh again.

"Robin," Raven exclaimed.

"Raven? What's happened? Where are we?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry. It's over now," Raven replied.

Elsewhere, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were also being released from their imprisonment.

"Oh man, what happened?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not know, nor do I wish to," Starfire replied.

"Dude, where's a bathroom! I had like seven sodas before we left the tower," said Beast Boy frantically.

Thunder also went back to check on his brother, Lightning. When he found Lightning, he had already been released from his rocky status.

"Brother, what has occoured?" Lightning asked.

"You do not wish to know," Thunder replied.

Unfortunately, the revival effect could not work on the dead. So Ironheart remained dead. Aura took him out into the woods and buried him under a tree. Then she headed back to the city and saw everyone, save Thunder and Lightning who had already headed back to the sky, and just sat down on the ground. Aqualad jumped into the water and decided to swim back to Steel City.

"So what's been happening?" Cyborg asked.

"Too much. It'd take a week for us to tell you what's happened," J.T. replied.

"Guys, come on. We deserve to know," Beast Boy whined.

"Sometimes, it's better for people not to know," said Aura.

"So you believe that we do not have the right to know?" Starfire asked.

"No, no! I'm just saying that it's something we just want to forget, and telling people isn't something we want to do," Aura replied.

"Ok, I've got a solution," said Raven.

Raven used her powers and showed everyone all that had happened in their minds.

"Ok, now I see why you won't tell us what happened," said Cyborg.

"Le'ts just head home and forget all that's occoured," said J.T.

Everyone quickly agreed. Aura, however, started heading back towards the city limits of the city.

"Hey Aura, where are you going?" Terra asked.

"Um..." said Aura.

"We were kind of hoping you'd join the team," said J.T.

"After all you did, I think we could use a person like you," said Raven.

"Well..." said Aura.

"Please?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, we could use any help we could get," said Beast Boy.

"I...well.." said Aura.

"I know, it's a lot to think about. If you don't want to, it's okay," said Robin.

"Okay, I'll join you guys. I think this could be good for me," said Aura.

"Wonderful," Starfire exclaimed.

So, everyone headed back to Titans' Tower with a new friend and teammate on board.

**The End  
****For Now!**


End file.
